


Deep Dreams

by Metis_Ink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Mordern Fantasy AU, Multi, Witches, kageyama "how illegal can you get" tobio, maybe they're made of wood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metis_Ink/pseuds/Metis_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad night in downtown Shiratorizawa City, unlicensed witch Kageyama Tobio finds himself forced into the companionship of pseudo-enforcer Hinata Shouyou on a delivery mission to the country town of Karasuno. Little does he know what this seemingly sleepy town has hiding under the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Dreams

_The headline of a Shiratorizawan newspaper 18 years prior:_

_**THE WAR HAS ENDED!**  
“Citizens from around the country are celebrating to the defeat of the Northern State Witches. For ten years, the hostile witch clan has battled for power from the frigid lands of the north. Their leader, whose name has been classified under state command, fell just yesterday by the hand of Shiratorizawan General Yamato. The end of the witchly reign is over, citizens. It is time for humanity to gain control.”_

_\---_

_Inside a Shiratorizawan newspaper 10 years prior:_

_**WITCH DISASTER IN SMALL TOWN: ARE WE STILL SAFE?  
** “Even with the fall of the Northern State Witches, strings of witchly disasters continue to spread throughout the nation. From murder to rioting from cities all over the land, it’s almost no surprise that witches are a danger even to themselves. This weekend, an unidentified witch living just over the city limits was caught in an explosion that seemed to come from their very body. A child that appears to have been living with the witch has been reported missing. If anyone can help identify this child, please contact the number below._

_\---_

_Broadcasted Nationwide on Channel 8 News and Radio 4 years prior:_

Headline: _**THE FALL OF LEGENDS: UNIT BLUE HAS COME TO AN END?**_

“Unit Blue is done for, aren’t they?”

“That’s what they say. The team hasn’t been reported to be on the streets for three months.”

“It’s because of Eagle Hunter, isn’t it? What a disaster! Can’t we trust anyone on the force these days? Our enforcers need to get their act together and stick to what they pledged for! Witches, of all things!”

“Imagine what the other team members are going through! Can’t this person think about the city _before_ they go off on their fits? The people need to be protected!”

“I felt so safe when I thought about Unit Blue… now I feel as if there’s no one I can trust to keep us safe from the witches.”

“Eagle Hunter’s information has been kept from those outside of the Enforcer’s circle despite demands from the Shiratorizawan Police. We can all say that if anyone recognizes this ex-enforcer on the streets, report them immediately. Be cautious that this ex-enforcer has expert marksmanship and combat abilities to match a witchly physique. Their current status is unknown, but they are on a top-priority list of the most wanted in Shiratorizawa. A short broadcast on the history of the legendary hunters, Unit Blue, will begin shortly after these messages…”

 

* * *

 

 

Groundsel paste and sorrel wood: abrasions. Bag of dried rosemary: not appropriate for consumption. Ground Ivy leaves: Why did he still have these? Packet of gummy bears: Recipe for disaster, more like it, if anything involved them.

There was a shattering crash, accompanied by a moaning that made Kageyama’s heart crawl up to his throat. Those gummy bears didn’t sound too bad after all.

 _No_ , Kageyama shook the thought away. _I don’t have time for that_. The last thing Kageyama needed tonight was to be found dead in an alleyway in downtown Shiratorizawa. _Witch Found in the Trash Where He Belongs!_ They’d probably make up some story about him terrorizing a kindergarten. Maybe they wouldn’t report it at all.

Kageyama swallowed the lump in his throat. A simple de-tracing spell. A ghosting spell, something to get him off this… _thing’s_ trail. But if it could find him when he was in the shadows, what difference would it make if he were cloaked or invisible instead?

_Calm down, Kageyama. Mindfulness. Mindfulness is the key._

“Uungg…!!”

Kageyama swerved around in an instant. There it was, dripping that toxic magic onto the cold ground that sizzled away without a trace. It was so easy for the thing to hide in the dark corners of nighttime Shiratorizawa, lurking naturally if it was merely another cat in the shadows, but Kageyama’s magic screamed loud in his ears to tell him otherwise.

“H-Huh… Rughhh!!”

Kageyama’s hand found the hellebore powder as soon at the creature leapt. Wasting no time, he leapt backward, smashing the last of his supply into the ground. The creature stopped in surprise, but with the flick of Kageyama’s wrist, it was screaming.

The powder exploded in the air by Kageyama’s will, burning the poisonous creature like it was drowning in its own acid. But as painful as it sounded, it was still moving, battling against the resistive powder.

 _What_ is _this thing?_ Kageyama had to rig that hellebore off some wino dealing witchcraft back in the last town. Despite the bullshit business the geezer set up, his stuff seemed to cooperate with Kageyama as much as he expected. Hellebore included. _So why wasn’t this thing dying?_

“G-Guhhh!!”

“Oh, shut _up_!” Kageyama shouted and jumped back, just as the creature swung at him with an unnatural speed, missing him by inches.

Toxic splattered onto his face, warm and tingling, numbing on his cheek only to sizzle away in an instant. To Kageyama’s surprise, his magic didn’t scream out, but instead turned a deathly silent. Oh, shit.

Kageyama lost his footing immediately, his head pounding and his arms going limp by his sides. He barely felt it when he collapsed onto the ground. His vision was fading as quickly as his strength, and his magic only weakly resonated with the faint slip-slop of the approaching creature.

He had to find something to drag him out of here, a dumpster to send his magic out to, a fence he could latch onto, something metal and solid, but the reach of his magic fell short. This poison was dampening his strength both physically and psionically, and for once since he entered this damn city, Kageyama was terrified.

 _Fuck_. No dying, not now. That person was still out there, and whether they were waiting for Kageyama or not, he was going to reach them.

_One more time._

He dragged his hand over his crumpled bag, patting around the casing desperately. He could feel it in there, sense it, just a little more, with a quick force to…

_Tink_

God, he never though he would be so grateful for this thing.

Kageyama tore off the cap of the container and threw the concoction into this mouth. He could have sung with relief by how fast it worked if he had the energy. The sudden clarity, the weight thrown off his shoulders, his magic flaring to life.

The spell that burst out of him like lightning.

There was a disturbing sound as the creature’s arm was blown away halfway through its next swing. Kageyama scrambled away, careful to protect himself from the withering creature’s toxic.

 _I hate to say it_ , he thought, looking down at the little tin jar in his hand, _Aunt Jenny’s Mulberry Jam_ printed in black letters on the label. _But that stupid notebook was right_. Well the notebook was probably always right, just never when Kageyama wanted it to be. This was a first. Maybe it had an emergencies only policy.

The creature growled, and if these things had feelings, that was definitely fury Kageyama heard in its tone. He grabbed his bag and downed some more of the concoction before throwing it into his bag.

It was fast. Even Kageyama’s superior witchly agility didn’t let him escape too far. The sudden shadow over him was enough to send Kageyama into a panic.

Panic. Kageyama hated panicking.

The reaction dropped his magic to his feet, struggling between his barrier and his confused blur of offensive spells, but the force of the impulse magic sent him feet first off the ground and flying backwards with a loud _crack_ of power. He landed with as much grace as he could with his weakened reflexes, but the creature made a worse sound when smashing into the ground.

If only he could do that imprisonment spell or that damn sleep lock spell from the notebook. Even if he could do something out of his natural system, the way the creature slid back together made him wonder if it would really work.

 _It’s faster than me_ , he thought, stepping back. _Faster than a witch._ That toxic tuned out his power faster than anything he had ever encountered, and Kageyama had encountered a lot of things deep within the world of witchcraft. It was fighting back his natural attacks and even the most ancient dispelling agent on the market. It found him hiding in the shadows in an instant, and that was as unnatural as he could imagine.

There wasn’t any doubt left in his mind about what it was meant for. This thing was not letting him go alive.

He didn’t train all those years to die here. What was the point of leaving him alive all those years ago so he could be killed like this?

There was a spell sparking at his fingertips that he couldn’t control, curling black around his hands. No, no way. He couldn’t let his emotions get the better of him. But the magic beat so fast through his veins it stung, screaming like an alarm as if Kageyama didn’t notice the immediate _danger_ ready to—

“Duck!”

A warmth struck Kageyama like a wave. It felt good, almost too much. It was like  something broke inside of him and his magic burst out of him to let him breathe and think again, caught by some external force.

 _Duck_ , his mind screamed, and the mere thought practically shoved him down onto the alley floor. The next thing he knew, there was a pitched noise, like a kettle, and then an explosion of blue light.

Something bolted over him and let out a wild battle cry. _Human_ , he thought. _Or if I’m lucky,_ _maybe something better._ Whatever they were, they practically just saved him from himself. Saved him. He couldn’t believe it. He was getting saved by some damn hero throwing themselves into places they didn’t belong. Again.

But then he sat up, and that thought disappeared immediately.

 _Blue_. It was a blue blade that tore through the creature’s chest. Its wielder was surprisingly young, but the boy handled it a motion that entranced Kageyama with the streaks left by its sinister glow, the light ribboning bright through the shadows.

The creature resisted, furious and shrieking, but the boy was so abnormally fast. He must have been an enhanced witch with such a fluid movement, and something Kageyama had always wanted to see.

But Kageyama could feel it. The way he flew around the creature, his blade swinging over an oozing arm, his body dancing around a heavy attack, none of those were witchly.

 _Amazing_ was what ran through Kageyama’s mind, but there was an intruder overlapping his thoughts. A voice that wasn’t his. Kageyama’s breath caught in his throat.

This guy…

 _I’ve never felt like this before_ , said the intruder. He swung once more, a clean tear through its middle. Kageyama could feel the overwhelming satisfaction at the light shattering he was not supposed to hear, a smile on his face that didn’t exist, a pounding in his chest from someone else’s heart. _It’s so incredible. It’s like I’m invincible. I can fly._

 _Is that what you want to be?_ Kageyama’s voice echoed back.

Kageyama flinched when his rescuer stopped, as if he had heard. Before him, the creature moaned as the toxic slowly sizzled away until there was none of it left, disappearing without a trace.

The boy turned around, eyes wide and his hands shaking as if they were foreign to him. He opened his mouth, but shut it, amazed. _Confused, breathless, like I can do anything. It’s you. It’s you who’s doing this to me. All you. You make me strong. You. You—_

Kageyama’s magic didn’t scream at him. His body was as light as air. And something in the back of his mind whispered “ _Safe.”_

“Hey, are you okay?” The boy asked, stepping slowly to Kageyama’s petrified form. A hand appeared in front of Kageyama, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Come on, don’t just sit there!”

Reluctantly, Kageyama accepted his hand. Strength filled him at the touch, so quickly that he nearly toppled over the guy when he pulled Kageyama up.

“Watch it,” he said automatically, releasing the boy’s hand the minute he could stand straight. The strength flooded out of his body, but Kageyama refused to take much mind into it.

His rescuer looked even shorter right in front of him, bright red hair and cheeks red with adrenalin. “Wow, aren’t you Mr. Chipper?” He said, but glanced at his hand curiously. “But seriously, how did you do that?”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Kageyama asked with caution.

“That thing! You made me go like… BWAAH! And then it tried to come at me and I was like “No chance!” and then GRAAH! Did you see what I did to its arm? And you…” He stepped forward, eyes shining. “Who are you?”

“I’m…” Kageyama struggled with his words, but it was so hard to think properly with this guy in front of him. He radiated an energy that Kageyama seemed to catch just by standing in front of him. What on earth was a bwah-wa? What was he supposed to say? “It’s none of your business,” Kageyama told him, stepping back.

“No, it is. You did that to me, I know it.” Suddenly, a hand was on Kageyama’s wrist, clenched tight and burning Kageyama with power.

Kageyama hissed when the feeling struck him, magic flaring up in him like a fire. He felt his heart racing, his blood rushing and whispers of _I did that. I did that and I can be stronger with you._

“Stop that!” The barrier spell flashed between him and his rescuer for a split second, a loud _crack_ audible in the empty alley, but it was all that was needed to get the intruder away from him.

There was a bright blue flash, and Kageyama remembered. Pulsing in the other boy’s hand was that blade, shimmering dangerously with an angry blue glow. He slowly turned back to its owner, and this time, there was no amazement, just terror.

“Stay away from me." Kageyama tried to calm his breathing, his heart still racing. "I don’t need you to help me anymore.” He was so unsure of what to say or even do. He never thought he would find an blue-class enforcer in Shiratorizawa. They were through. All of them, ever since the legalization.

But here this guy was and he had just seen him use magic.

His eyes met Kageyama’s, and he took a breath. “You really are a witch.”

The light from the blade gave a strong flash the moment the final word left his mouth, and Kageyama’s heart nearly jumped out of his throat. _He’s going to kill me. That’s why he has that. He was meant to do this. I have to get out of here. Just escape now and don’t look back—_

The boy stepped forward, and like that, Kageyama panicked.

He didn’t feel his magic flying all over the place this time, but this time it filled him until he could barely hold it in anymore. His vision went black, magic filling his head and rushing out of him, so smoothly and easily. It was a feeling unlike Kageyama had ever felt before. This wasn’t his natural magic.

The air became a deathly still, and when his sight returned, he saw a blank pair of eyes and a falling body.

“T… That didn't just happen,” he whispered. His mind told him to run, to escape, but his feet pushed him forward.

But the next thing Kageyama knew, a sharp fire smashed onto his back. A bright flash of blue, just like before, was what he last saw before his consciousness slipped away.

 

* * *

 

_Excerpts from the book of The (Honest) Terminology of the Witch and Witchly:_

(From Chapter 1: Psystructures You’re Going to Hate but Have to Learn About)

“… _The_ **psystructure** _is the center of all magical activity in the witchly body. Trust us, you may not hear about it a lot, young witch, but listen to your mentors when they tell you that the psystructure is the key to unlocking every witch’s talents! It’s what defines a witch and their type, what holds each person’s natural magic._

 _When they say no witch is the same, you better believe it. Your_ **natural magic** _is a magic only you are born with, and while others may be similar, none are exactly like yours. Feel what comes best to you, do your most basic spell and see what comes out. Are you an Elemental witch or a Psionic witch? Are you good at manipulating snow or ice? What about controlling things with your mind?_

 _Once you’ve figured it out, you’re good to go! Now, with extremely extensive training and a built-up_ **psionic core** _, or your body’s center of magic, you may now be able to try out spells outside of your element! In other words, put this book down and don’t come back for about ten more years._

 _Now that you’re old and ready, go to your local witchcraft dealer (and yes, you must be 18 years or older to find one without parental guidance, they are illegal you know) and grab some_ **grimoires**. _With these, you should be able to find the strength to become a true witch! But remember, only magic will only listen to those with a clear mind. You heard it. Don’t panic.”_

**Author's Note:**

> it's tHE START OF A MULTICHAPTER FIC i'm excited for this dump right here y'everyone
> 
> start your journey into a world of idiot witch kids, gross witchcraft combinations, hinata trying to be a good person and kageyama constantly struggling to get his magic together. they could probably form a boyband. Kageyama and Those Guys Who He was Better at Magic Than Except For When he Actually Wanted to Be.
> 
> big thanks to [ niki](citrusfluegel.tumblr.com) and [ her dumb au](archiveofourown.org/works/1560626) that always keeps me on an hq high. 
> 
> All supportive kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
